


Searching the Sea For You

by thejustjust



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejustjust/pseuds/thejustjust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's true she's 8ack, but when Vriska comes back has she left something behind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Full of Life and Love

**Author's Note:**

> The story picks up after Vriska gets punched.  
> I wrote this during the little hiatus after the whole shes 8ack thing.

She _loved_ her...at least she was _'pretty shore'_ that was the correct way one uses that word.

Love is such an alien concept. Considering that it was _'John the human doofish'_   that had explained it to her, _'oar tried to'_ for the most part.

But no matter, said doofish wasn't here and for that she grateful that he had stuck his hand in some glowing hive.

She couldn't be happier. She had _'da best gill_ ' in this whole entire... World? Realm? _'Nah, she's da best gill in this whole entire -EXIST-ENC-E.'_   she thought proudly, _'and she chose to be by ma side'._

"Meenah, coooooooome 8ack to me." Vriska told her in a smug voice.

"wut you talkin boat" Meenah says while turning to look at her. "ive been here the whole time"

Up until now they had been lying peacefully on the grass next to each other and Meenah had taken to just staring up into the cool fireworks-looking display.

"You have this gah-gah face on." Vriska said with a smirk. "I mean, I know I'm a good kisser and all," she gestures at herself with her hand, "8ut I need you focus on me. Not space."

"that aint tru ma face would never do that"

"Reeeeeeeeally, now."

"yep"

"Then what were you thinking a8out?"

"nofin"

"Your not going to say are you." It wasn't really a question but Meenah shook her head. During the whole conversation Vriska has been slowly getting closer until she was right on top of her. "No matter I have my ways, for getting things from you."

Before Meenah could deny or reply, Virska lips were on her. Meenah _'codn't kelp'_   but smile throughout the kiss and had her once again thinking _'cod_ _shes da glubbin_ _best'._

")(-EY" Meenah said frowning once the kiss ended abruptly.

"If you want to continue," Vriska smiled knowingly, "then tell me what was on your mind."

Meenah weighed her options before deciding it didn't matter and told the truth. "i was thinkin aboat our first kiss"

"Oh. Really?" Vriska said surprised.

"yea and how titanic it was" Meenah didn't stop the smile from spreading across her face "im hooked on you ya know that"

"I know, I'm quite the catch aren't I?" Vriska smiled softly "8ut I'm just as much hooked on you too."

"good cause ya betta bereef i wont be settin you loose back to the sea so easy" Meenah pull her closer "im craysea aboat you angelfish"

She _'manta'_ every word, Vriska _'haddock her eeling'_ some kind of way and she was ' _the most finportant gill'_ to Meenah.

"now wheres dat fuckin kiss i was promised"

"Peixes, I'm pretty sure I've told you 8ut, you sure have a way with words."

"just clam up an kiss me" And with that Meenah claimed her prize with no protest coming from Vriska. Just as Meenah was about to deepen the kiss, Vriska flinched back.

Meenah growls in frustration thinking that Vriska was going to be the death - well double death - of her with her teasing. Vriska was confused by her own actions and tried to think nothing of it. But when she tried to kiss Meenah she a felt flash of pain all over her.

"Shit. Ow." She yelp as she tenderly moved to sit up.

A confused Meenah followed her movements, "wuts up v seek".

"I don't know." Vriska frown "I'm feeling-" she flinched as another flash of pain went through her "pain."

Meenah wasn't having a good feeling about this _'somefin smelled fishy about it'._ "do ya know wut hurts"

"I don't-" Vriska closed her eyes as a wave of pain came, "really know for sure. 8ut it feels like... my whole body? So I guess my soul?"

Then other wave of pain went through Vriska's body and she couldn't stop the yell that came from her mouth, as each wave came stronger than before, she felt rather than saw herself be lighter and flicker out.

"VRISKA W)(ATS WRONG" Meenah was now panicking  and didn't know what to do or how to help, "YOURE FLICKERIN VRISKA"

Vriska was now clutching her head that was pounding, as another wave of pain went through her. "I D8N'T KN8W!" There has been a few times in Vriska's life that she had ever been afraid, and at this moment in on the top of that short list. 

"its like youre fading vriska" Meenah pointed out quietly in hopes of being wrong.

It was at that moment that they both realized that Vriska was disappearing from existence. Their sad eyes met and tried to convey all the words and feelings that they didn't have time for and now never will.

Meenah started shaking her head as a lump formed in her throat and unwilling tears started to flow. "NO vriska you cant leave" she sobbed trying to hold on to her and failing because Vriska was no longer tangible.

Vriska was crying as she tried to cup Meenah's face in her palm, "Meenah Peixes, you are the 8est troll that I ever had the privilege to meet."

Meenah sobbed a little louder, then remembered what she was thinking about earlier. She had to tell her, even if it was a bit too soon, it was now or never. "Vriska," she swallowed she sobs, "i think I LOV-E YOU".

Vriska smiled through her tears, she might be in pain but she couldn't be happier, "Ha that's funny 8ecause I think I lov-" she never got to finish her words because at that moment the strongest and longest wave of pain hit her making her scream and curl into a ball.

Meenah couldn't do anything, expect sit in the fatal position next to her rocking back and forth and cry. She couldn't even comfort her girlfriend, because they both knew it wasn't going to be alright.

No one comes back from a double death.

Then Vriska finally vanish.

Leaving Meenah in silence with only her sobs and the echo of Vriska's screams as company.


	2. Two Make Being Alone Easy

Meenah Peixes was broken.

She has been staring at nothing, surrounded by silence for the past... Hour? Days? Years? _'whale theres_ _no sense of time'_ Meenah thought glumly. No time didn't matter, time was an endless  vacuum, just other thing to remind her that she is alone. Aranea had told her something like waiting a millenia for her, she gasp as it hit her again Vriska was gone and for Meenah there was no waiting, no to look froward to in this afterlife, Vriska was gone and she had forever. She choked down tears she could no longer shed, without Vriska she wasn't in her element, she felt like a _'gasping_ _fish out of_ _water'_.

Truth be told if someone had stumble upon Meenah they wouldn't recognize her. Gone was her ever present smile and her ghost dead eyes no longer hold a spark of mischief only drowning emptiness. In fact she's what you expect a ghost to look sad, in pain, and with the air of _'melancoley'_ surrounding her.

Meenah has been _'anchored'_ to the same place, she just doesn't have the motive to go anywhere, _'an_ _if i did where would i_ _go'._

A figure approach her on her left. She didn't acknowledge it and kept staring forward at nothing in particular.

After a while the figure spoke, "Hope you don't mind if I sit here."

Meenah's eyebrow twitch she wanted to remained in silence and gave no response to them thinking they would go away if they didn't get a response. She was wrong.

"You know it's rude to ignore people."

Meenah just wanted to be alone, she didn't need a companion, and she didn't want a _'conchversation'._ How dare this- this fool for interrupting that, she turned to give them a piece of her mind. "oh come ON are ya searious" she said once she saw who it was, "you followed me didnt yah".

They didn't talk or perhaps just chooses to ignore that outburst.

_'Whatebber'_ it was, Meenah just continued "look i give you that dumb horse so you cod stop cryin and dunno maybe use you for ma advantage" she explained "but right now i want some me time so scram" Meenah was at her weakestand she didn't need some stranger judging or trying to help. There was no helping and Meenah understood that she has to could in terms with that.

"Fine if all you want is for me to go away-" Hussie started sounding a little bit hurt.

"shell yes" Meenah could care less for what ever the orange guy had to say, she didn't care. 

"AND not tell you what probably happen to Vriska-" He continued like she didn't interrupted.

"wait W)(AT"

"Than your wish is my command." Hussie moved to get up, but Meenah violently pushed him back down.

"your gonna sit your ass down an get to explainin" Meenah told him "an none of this betta be coming out of the blowhole"

"Look, I saw what happened." Hussie says, "And I don't think Vriska is just 'gone'. You would think that if my ex-fiancée was gone I would know."

"wut do you mean-"

"No interruptions, I have had it with interruptions. If you want an explanation you will NOT interrupt." Hussie practically yelled.

"esh ok orange guy" Meenah said.

"Good." Hussie goes on, "See I'm dead at this moment, which means I don't really know what is happening in my comic. But haven't you notice that there is not a bunch of Vriskas running around or a bunch of yous for a matter of fact."

"i no i guess not" Meenah says confused "but i didnt pay attention or think anyfin aboat it".

"My point exactly. You see it's because you and Vriska don't really die a lot. Those that are you that have died, well aren't really you guys. Starting to get my drift here."

"yah... no" Meenah said getting more confused.

"Look you and Vriska, and eventually me, have to come back. For the story to continue." Hussie explains. "At least that's how I see it. Though I can't know for sure because, you know, I'm dead."

Meenah thought about for a while, "so you sayin that theres possibubbly that v serks alive an kickin it"

"Yes...but-"

Meenah stood up and started walking she heard what she needed to hear.

"Hey wait, where are you going?" Hussie called out after her.

But Meenah kept walking trying to form a plan _'oar somefin'_.

"You know, I don't really know what that all means." Hussie tries again, "For all I know it might be because Lord English had something to do with it."

Meenah now made a point to ignore and get away from him. _'if_ _im gonna comeback i dont want any bottomfeeder to be dragin me_ _down'_ she thought.

"It could be an alternative doom timeline being her back" Hussie yells as Meenah gets farther and farther away.

_'bein_ _alive is the way to vriska'_ Meenah smiles, _'dont worry no manta what it takes_ _i WILL find you_ _again'._

* * *

Vriska had never felt so much pain coming from her head, apart from having her eye being blown up but this was a close second. There was a throbbing pain on her right cheek that she was pretty sure would eventually be a bruise.

_'What the hell happen?'_ Though Vriska will admit that lately she has been subjected to beatings - well beating - recently. Namely Kanaya. But Kanaya had already left and she was typing to John, right? It sounded correct to her, and she try to remember what had happened next.

As Vriska sat there trying to gather her memories another pain presents its self. This one she has no explanation for and only presented a question _'Why do I feel like crying,'_ she frowned _'that doesn't even make sense.'_ It also scared her, if there's one thing that Vriska doesn't do it's crying. But there she was on the floor trying not to cry, and dare she admit it... heartbroken. Yes, Vriska Serket was indeed heartbroken.

After that realization she works harder on her memories; anything to distracted her from those feelings. She remembered Terezi, and the coin flip and-

Oh fuck, is she dead? She didn't feel dead, _'In_ _fact in my opinion. I think I feel toooooooo much right_ _now.'_

It was then that Vriska decided that she had been lying on the floor _'feeling'_ for long enough and she moved to open her eyes.

Which was the worst decision that she could have made at the moment. The whole place wouldn't stop spinning. Vriska blinked a few times hoping that it would stop, but had no luck with it.

There was a troll-like shape in the corner of her eye that seemed to be rushing towards her. Vriska tries to push herself up as she prepares herself for whoever it is.

"VR1SK4 CL4M DOWN 1M JUST TRY1NG TO H3LP" A familiar voice told her.

"Terezi" Vriska said slightly relived that she was alright, which just got her more confused. _'8ut isn't it Terezi's fault that I'm on the_ _fl8r?'_ She thought trying to make sense of herself.

"Care to tell me why I'm on the floor." Vriska told her as she helped her up. "And why is it that my head is kiiiiiiiilling me?" Vriska asked leaning mostly on Terezi to stay standing for the moment.

"JOHN KNOCK3D TH3 WIND OUT OF YOU" Terezi pull a half-hearted grinned, "THOUGH HOW W4S 1T TH4T JOHN W4S H3R3 BOGGL3S MY M1ND"

"What was John-" Vriska was interrupted.

"VR1SK4 QU13T" She silence her, "C4N YOU T3LL M3 WH4T TH4T 1S :?" she proceeds to point at it, but being at a _blind_ disadvantage, she points at a different direction.

"It's a green blob?" Vriska squinted because she didn't have her glasses. She had lost track of them and didn't really know where her glasses had ended up, "That hasn't always been there?"

"1 B3L13V3 4T TH1S MOM3NT W3 MUST TO GO TOW4RDS TH3 GR33N BLOB"

"TEREZI IT'S ACTUALLY THIS WAY" Karkat, who up until that point has been flipping his shit about John, goes over and gently moves her hand in the right direction. "AND WHY WOULD WE GO TOWARDS SOME GREEN LIGHT?"

"WHY TH4NK YOU K4RK4T B3C4US3 TH3 D3MON 1S GO1NG TO D3C1D3D TO FOLLOW US"Terezi started to explain. "SOLLUX W3 4R3 GO1NG TO N33D YOU TO-"

"way ahead 0f y0u 0ne maj0r push n0 pr0blem" Sollux used his powers to pilot the meteor towards the green thing.

The closer they got to the _green blob_ the more Vriska could tell it was actually a Green Sun. She could also see that there was a group of people waiting for them.


End file.
